1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that displays a user's current location and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
With the development of information and communication technology, a variety of services has been recently provided to users that carry an information processing terminal with them.
As such services, for example, a service that specifies a user's current location by specifying a location of an information processing terminal (hereinafter, referred to as “a current location specifying service”) has been known.
The current location specifying service specifies a user's current location by way of triangulation using a radio signal such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal.
Here, tracking a current location by way of a radio signal such as a GPS signal may cause an error between an actual location and a location measured.
Therefore, a variety of attempts for improving positioning accuracy has been made, and a GPS receiving device that specifies a user's current location using only GPS signals from GPS satellites with at least a referential ascending vertical angle has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-277527.
Incidentally, since a radio signal such as GPS signals is influenced by geographical features, buildings, etc. and reflected and/or diffracted, which then may possibly cause multipath propagation.
Therefore, positioning accuracy may not be ensured sufficiently even by the GPS receiving device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-277527.
Current location specifying services have been employed in a variety of modes. For example, it can be employed as a navigation system that guides a user to a destination by displaying a destination set by the user and the user's current location together.
If an error occurs between the current location and a location measured upon performing such navigation, problems arise in that its convenience is lost, which leads to the user feeling stress.